digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Guilmon (Indic)
This digimon appears in a fan fiction series called Indic Tales. Appearance Guilmon appears to be relatively small when standing in his normal bent-over bird-like stance, but when standing up-right, he is actually the size of an adult human. Guilmon is a red -like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. Guilmon is muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his large hands, Guilmon has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of Guilmon is the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero Unit. Guilmon's chest is emblazoned with the Digital Hazard symbol. Description It is deeply interested in what Ronit speaks. Though Ronit sometimes speaks silly things, yet it likes all oh his partner's things. He would act like a baby in reference to Guilmon (Tamers). Attacks *'Pyro Sphere': Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. Other forms The name "Guilmon" refers to only the Rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Jyarimon Jyarimon is Guilmon's Fresh form. It appears when Guilmon uses a lot of Extra energy in his Ultimate Form. Attacks *'Bubbles': Fires bubbles from its mouth. |- | Gigimon Gigimon is Guilmon's In-Training form. It appears first in The Beginning of All. Later, it appears only when Jyarimon digivolves. Attacks *'Hot Bite': Snaps at the opponent, burning the things he bites. |- | Growlmon Growlmon is the Digivolved form of Guilmon. It first appears in the Episode-3, i.e., Virtue Scan. The digivolution sequence occurs when Ronit is attacked by a BlackGreymon while trying to protect an Agumon (New). After the battle BlackGreymon is virtue-scanned to become an Agumon (Classic). It is the third-most preferred form as it is strong and consumes less energy. First and second are Guilmon and Flamedramon respectively. Attacks: *'Pyro Blaster': Growlmon shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth. *'Dragon Slash': Growlmon charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes his enemies. |- | WarGrowlmon WarGrowlmon is the Ultimate Level form of Guillmon. It appears in Digimon Indic Tales:Progress to the Ultimate which is still under development. Attacks: *'Atomic Blaster': Fires a strong energy beam from the two cannons on his chest. *'Radiation Blade': He powers up the blades on his arms and fires them at the enemy. *'Trinity Burst': In this combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon turns into a crystal-like form, then a beam of energy, and then he combines with the other two (also in the form of energy beams at this point) into an energy arrow that resembles a |- | Megidramon It is gained through Dark Digivolution of Wargrowlmon. It appears in Digimon Indic Tales:Mysterious Secrets Unleashed. Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Megidramon exhales a vicious maelstrom of purgatorial flames. *'Hell Howling': Megidramon howls while facing the enemy; the shock of the sound itself is critical to most weaker Digimon. |- | Gallantmon It is the actual Mega form of Guilmon. It appears in mid-time of Digimon Indic Tales:Mysterious Secrets Unleashed. Attacks *'Lightning Joust': Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. *'Shield of the Just': Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. |- | Gallantmon Crimson Mode It is the Super Ultimate Form of Guilmon. It appears in the Digimon Indic Tales:Finales Attacks *'Crimson Light': Gallantmon Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. *'Final Justice': He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of his . *'Invincible Sword': Attacks with the full might of his sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. Flamedramon It is the Armored Ultimate form of Guilmon. It appears through Armor Digivolution in Digimon Indic Tales:Mysterious Secrets Unleashed Attacks *'Pyro-Rocket': Surrounds himself in an aura of fire and then shoots himself towards his opponent like a rocket. *'Pyro-Balls': Shoots fireballs from his fist. * Pyro-Fist was applied to an originally unnamed fiery punch. *'Pyro-Shield': Attacks while surrounded by an aura of fire.